


Can't Help What The Heart Wants

by TheyCallMeSancho



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, No KH3 spoilers, Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some Plot, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, basically oneshots with most Organization members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeSancho/pseuds/TheyCallMeSancho
Summary: Over time and unknowingly, Nobodies can grow new hearts.And lately, the members of Organization XIII have been acting strange - showing signs of...infatuation. You couldn't fathom why.Warning: dark themesWill add tags as story progresses.





	1. The Merciful Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, KH3's plot is hot garbage and I love it. There's some plot to this, but it's basically just gonna be smut or fluff with a majority of the Organization XIII members (leaving out members such as Roxas and Xion).
> 
> (X/N) = anagram of your name with an 'X'

Falling. Falling.

Engulfed in black. An infinate space of darkness. How did you end up here? Will you ever reach the end? Falling for what seems like years. It was... frightening. Even the silence of your environment worsened your anxiety.

 

 

**_Are you afriad of the dark?_ **

 

 

An inaudible voice surrounds you. Stubborn eyelids are heavy and closed, mouth compressed. All of control was lost. Just your limp body floating into an endless abyss.

Instead of answering the invisible apparition, a question forms in your mind.

_'Who are you?'_

There was a long pause and it causes your worries to spiral, deeply seeking company from anyone or anything.

 

 

**_Are you afriad of the dark?_ **

 

 

The shadow ignores your question and you figure you might as well answer.

_'Y-Yes...'_

Another long pause. You'd cry if you could, begging whatever it is you're communicating with to never leave your side.

 

 

**_Don't be._ **

**_Embrace it. Open your heart to the darkness._ **

 

 

Your facial expression remains the same; emotionless. But you worry as to why the voice would influence such a request. An endless array of questions are asked, but not heard, hoping you don't lose contact from the ethereal voice.

Minutes later and you're still wondering where the unseen stranger could be, and why you still roam the pitch black. Answers are seeked, but not reciprocated. If you listened to the stranger, would you escape the vast pit of dark? But how?

You concentrated. You weren't sure of what, but you leave your heart open and vulnerable. Drifting deeper into the darkness, you heed the voice's instruction. Or at least follow it to the best if your ability.

Breathing became difficult and foriegn weight lands on your chest, as if something sits to obstruct your lungs. Finally, your eyes peer open. Oxygen was hard to come by, struggling to breathe in air. It didn't help that your body still remained motionless, descending lower into your demise. This had to be the consequence you face for trusting an invisible stranger.

Was this it? Was this how it was all going to end?

Through the inevitable darkness, a flicker of light radiates, shining brighter each second. It was warm, inviting. If you could, you'd reach out to it to the warmth.

Blinded by light, you close your eyes, engulfed by the heated shine. Then, it goes black once again.

Finally, sounds of nature flows through your ears. Birds chirp from all angles, gentle winds breeze past what sounds like leaves. Eye lids flutter open to greet the soothing orchestra and blurs of greens and browns.

Lightheaded, you groan from the slight dizziness. Elbows wobble but were successful in bringing you to a clumsy sitting position. Blurry vision sharpens, the earthy tones translating into vast amount of trees with sunlight barely peeking through the leaves to radiate on the pleasant grass you reside on.

As much as you wanted to bask in the beauty nature blessed your surroundings with, you wonder how or why you're lying in the middle of the woods.

"You have awaken."

A soothing, baritone voice startles you, twisting your head to the source. A hooded figure, dressed in an all-black cloak with silver chains dangling from the collarbone area, looms over your small frame. On high alert, your body reacts on its own, scooting away from the mysterious stranger.

But he stands, holding out a gloved hand. You take it as a friendly gesture, but unsure whether to trust the figure in nothing but black.

"Do not be afraid," he says calmly, "I'm here to help."

With his free hand, he let's the hood drop to reveal himself. A male with bronze, tanned skin and medium length, silver hair with strands that framed his face and flared out from the sides, faintly smiles with his eyebrows lowered. But what stood out the most, was the piercing, golden eyes that captured your orbs.

Captivated, you reach out a hand to meet a clothed one. With a slight tug, you're pulled to your feet, eyes never leaving his bright ones. Even standing, the cloaked figure towars your height. Despite his air of superiority, fear that once overwhelmed you has melted away. But questions are still left unanswered. What is this place? How did you get here? Why are you here? And most importantly, where did you come from? You've no memory of your origin or your true name. Before you could open your mouth to ask the stranger, he speaks instead.

"(X/N), The Merciful Remedy."

You tilt your head to piece together what it means. Confusion swims in your mind, unable to grasp the words he uttered.

"There is much more to be explained. Come with me if you wish to seek answers."

He turns, waving an arm to summon a dark portal. You watch as he takes a few steps towards the swarming darkness.

Fear returns. The dark abyss was a lonely and frightful place. If it was the stranger's plan to bring you back, you'd be much more happy to stay put and leave questions unanswered.

The cloaked figure twists his head to observe your shaken state. Moments ago, you were freed from the endless dark. Exhibiting a great amount of nervousness baffles the husky man, a small chuckle gets caught in his throat.

"For you to show emotion is quite perplexing. But don't be afraid. There is a reason why you don't linger in the dark realm any longer."

It all sounded familiar. To not be afraid. Did this man save you from your dark demise?

A warming smile found it's way to your lips, courage summoned to follow your possible savior. As you were not far behind, the man continues to his transportation while you catch up to be swallowed by the portal.

 

-

 

To discover the news that you're a Nobody, a heartless shell, was more than you could handle. (F/N) was what you were before any of this. With a broken memory, nothing else is known about yourself. As a Nobody, you were recruited into Organization XIII with the ultimate goal to become whole, to reclaim your heart.

Although, deep down it felt as if your heart was present. But your superior and savior, Xemnas, refuted your belief, stating that you're only mirroring your past self's personality. But how did it come to this? How would you know how to act if your memory is wiped away? And why is it that you weren't given a number like all the other members?

As the newest member, you should've been given the number XIII. Xemnas explains that you're viable, deeply needed, but doesn't further describe your purpose within the organization. You felt left out, as if you didn't belong.

You agree to take on the challange in aiding the members in the quest to restore their hearts, but it doesn't make you feel any useful or welcomed. Especially with a member like number XII, Larxene. Assigned as your trainer, she didn't bother to hide her disdain in teaching you how to fight.

Out if all the members... why her. It didn't help that the only members you've encountered so far was Larxene and Xemnas. Without access to The Round Room, you're left in the dark, pondering over the appearance of the other ten members. And with an enormous and complicated castle, what are the chances of you meeting them...

"Why do I have to be stuck with the rookie..." Larxene grumbles ahead of you.

Trailing behind, the nasty vibe in the air tore you from your thoughts. The Savage Nymph and you travel through the white halls to locate the training room. Just a couple of days was all it took for you to be sick of seeing the same white and silver, metal decor. Donned in the same black coat as everyone else, you wonder how much longer it'll take for you to grow tired of the uniform as well.

Heels collide with the floor, echoing throughout the halls. It annoyed the blonde to no end. Caught up in her vexation, relying on the Corridors of Darkness left her trail of thought. But what left Larxene even more frustrated, is that she'll have to instruct you on how to use the dark portal as well.

"So. What's your element?" Larxene showed zero interest. But in order to prepare you for your training, she would need insight on what you control.

Your head rises, missing the question. "Hmm?"

"Your _power_." Annoyance tramples between gritted teeth.

"Oh, uhm. According to Xemnas... it's Life?"

Electrified green ovals couldn't help but to meet your uncertain ones. Larxene's eyebrow rises as if questioning your answer.

Reading into Larxene's confused expression, you shrug. An ability you couldn't quite understand as well. "Healing properties I guess?"

"Ugh, not only is it boring, but it's useless, too."

There was a need to defend yourself, to prove you are somewhat useful. "But I'll be able to heal those who are injured-"

"It's no use if there's no strength involved. You also can't toy with your enemies. So basically, you're weak."

If Nobody's were plagued without hearts, why is it that your chest burned with sorrow. You _are_ useful, and you were going to prove it to the twelfth member.

Upon reaching the training room, embellished with the same, repetitive white and silver, Larxene wasted no time in getting you started.

Hour after hour, you exhausted yourself into proficiency with Larxene not even breaking a sweat. An impatient teacher the blonde was, not even giving you a second to breathe or rest. During your hard work, you discover Valkyrie, a silver staff with a pointed top that emitted soft green and yellow light. To further destroy your confidence, Larxene ridicules your summoned weapon.

Every cut and every jolt of lightning that creeped deep within your bones, your power restores you to good health. It aggravated Larxene who yearned to see you suffer and bleed by her knives and thunderous magic. It was unfortunate that your healing powers couldn't treat your fatigue, feeling yourself being pushed to your limit.

Sadistic giggles mock your inability to lay a scratch on your _teacher_. "Pfft. Judging by your skill, it may take you weeks... most likely months for you to fight on your own. If only you didn't have such a useless power."

A familiar sting burns in your chest again, and it wasn't because of your heavy breathing to keep up with the lightning user. Slumped over with your hands on your knees, you straighten yourself to summon your weapon again.

Flurries of magic is aimed at Larxene to prove your worth. Although not as strong as her magic, you succeed in dealing damage as the blonde screeches in pain and falls to the ground. Realizing the harm you've done, immediately, you run to her aid.

Down on your knees, you stretch out your hands over Larxene's aching body. Streams of green healing magic flows across every inch to seal the wounds you inflicted. Regaining conciousness, Larxene pries her eyes open and notices your close proximity.

"Don't touch me!" Harshly, you're shoved, surprised that a petite woman was capable of such strength.

"I just want to help..." You inch closer, to return your healing hands over Larxene's frame. An odd feeling of excitement overcomes you after discovering the effects your powers had on a body that wasn't yours.

But your help was only slapped away. "Training's over!"

A furious Larxene stands on her own two feet to examine her injuries only to notice that they're gone. Grumbles are heard, a few curse words uttered. As a dark portal materializes, the blonde stomps toward the black mist to disappear, the portal fading after she makes her exit. You're left alone in the training room.

But this time, sadness, worry or anger doesn't trouble you at all. A smile appears over your lips. Progress has been made, testing out your powers only to be successful. Soon, you'll be on the battleground, making you one step closer to filling the emptiness in your chest.


	2. Remember (Axel)

"You are to face this mission alone."

Awaiting news of your mission in The Gray Area, Saïx's announcement leaves you paralyzed, pale. Golden, baleful orbs stare down into your wide ones to emphasize the grave news.

"I-I...don't know if I can do this on my own." Your voice hushed and nervous.

Displaying signs of weakness and resistance, a look of disapproval flashes upon The Luna Diviner. It was usual for members to be paired up, so why are you doing this alone? Especially with the little training experience you have. There was a knot in your stomach, fearing you'll mishandle the mission, or worse...your death.

"As declared by Lord Xemnad, you are to tackle this mission on your own."

There had to be a reason why you're to start your _first_ mission on your own. And you had to know. "But, why?!"

If looks could kill, Saïx's glowered look would leave you dead. Realizing you're talking to the second-in-command, you straighten and compose yourself. Dispassionately, you accept the mission.

"O-Okay..."

Nothing else is said. Saïx watches your every move as you slowly exit the room with your head held low.

 

-

 

The Corridors of Darkness expands for your form to stumble upon your first world. Taking your first step, your boot sinks into fluffy, white ice. Winter chill nips at your cheeks as falling, white fluff leaves you with low visibility. Landing everywhere on your body, you watch as the tiny ice slowly melt in your hands.

With every exhale, your warm breath is seen before getting lost in the atmosphere. The temperature was foreign to you, as well as the sight. Your head tilts, wondering why something so beautiful could be so cold and deadly. But your admiration doesn't last very long, the chill taking its toll on your fragile body.

Your hands find it's way to your arms. Even with your hood over your head, the black coat and gloves was not enough for you to withstand the intense frost. 

All you needed to do was to collect hearts, right? And in order to do so, you needed to chase down monsters known as 'Heartless'. Whatever they look like... Observing your surroundings, a village resides nearby, nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is this world called again...?" You ask yourself.

But before you could take out Saïx's mission brief from your pocket, you sense a presence behind you. Turning your head out of freight, you notice a familiar black coat. The figure is hooded, but you assume it's one of your own. It doesn't stop your heart from racing, unsure why they're here in the first place. 

"Well, if it isn't the Merciful Remedy."

A male voice can be heard from under the hood. But his appearance doesn't remain a mystery as he removes the cover from his head. Spiky, fiery-red hair stands out in the white setting, then your eyes travel to bright, emerald green orbs.

Was it bad enough that after spending your few days in the castle, you still don't know everyone's name? Your mouth opens, but words are caught in your throat. Mentally, you hit yourself for failing to remember the red head's name. You couldn't blame yourself. This was the first time a member, other than Xemnas, Larxene and Saïx, has spoken to you. Vaguely, you do remember glancing at him only to catch his unsettling eyes on you.

The young man reads your quizzical look. His lips curve into a playful smile while observing the cold environment.

"Just thought I'd accompany you. Not really fair for a rookie like you to wander alone."

"Oh, umm...?" How do you ask without being rude to your fellow teammate...

An agitated sigh leaves the red head, realizing you had another question in mind. "It's Axel. Got it memorized?"

He points an index finger at his temple, hoping you'd commit it to memory.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I'm (X/N)."

"I know exactly who _you_ are. I shouldn't be questioning our Superiour's leadership, but seeing as to how you trained with Larxene, doesn't seem like you're ready to face the big, bad world, yet."

"You...You watched me train?"

"Sometimes. Got curious who our newest member was since you don't have access...or even a chair in The Round Room. Almost makes me wonder if _he's_ trying to hide you from us."

It was a relief that you weren't the only one wondering about your lack of unity with your comrades. "I don't know...I feel as if maybe he's trying to hide something even from me. Every time I question him about my past, he just tells me to complete Kingdom Hearts. It makes me even _more_ curious about my missing memories."

After your last sentence, Axel falls silent and his smile fades. Distracted by the alien weather, your attention is elsewhere. Warmth was desperately needed.

"Axel, w-what is this s-stuff?" You stutter, feeling your body temperature lower drastically. "And aren't you c-cold?"

Axel chuckles at your innocent curiosity. "It's called 'snow'. You get used to the weather the more you travel."

You sigh in awe. Appreciating your new discovery along with Axel's help. The loneliness would've left you clueless.

Something dark and haunting disturbs you, feeling as if it was engulfing your existence. Turning your neck to gaze upon your suspension, a shadowy creature flies toward you. Following your stare, Axel catches sight of the enemy and flames burst from his palms with his weapons ready in each hand.

"Watch out!"

A chakram darts at the creeping monster, destroying it in one strike. An illuminating heart is released and ascends into the sky, disappearing before your eyes. But more of the creatures appear, crawling among the snow in a harrowing manner. They had one goal. To destroying anything in their sight. And unfortunately, you and Axel were in the midst of their vision. 

Paralyzed, it wasn't like anything you've seen. The black creatures drained the color of your skin as you stand without a clue of what to do. You weren't in the comfort of the training room anymore. This was it. This was the real thing.

"Fight!" Axel shouts to bring you back to reality.

Snapping out of your daze, your weapon is drawn. Magic is summoned to obliterate your enemies. But as each creature was eliminated, more appeared and seemed to double in quantity. Space was becoming limited as they surround you and Axel. The battle was only getting more and more difficult the longer you fought in the snow. Closer and closer they got, and when you couldn't summon enough magic in time, a creature strikes, clawing your right hand.

You cry in pain and hold on tight to your injury. Valkyrie vanishes and blood seeps through your tattered glove. Compared to Larxene's lightning magic, the pain was like no other, causing you to fall on your knees.

Fighting the darkness, Axel runs by your side to finish off enemies inching near you. An arm wraps around your waist while your good hand is tossed over Axel's neck. With your weight supported over him, he runs as fast as he could away from the monsters. Safety was your priority, and with a cave nearby, Axel was determined to keep you out of the damnable weather. 

"Come on!"

Trusting the fire user, you hang on tight. Running with Axel, you couldn't help but to gaze over your shoulder to notice the creatures on hot pursuit. 

With the tiny particles of ice no longer a hindrance, Axel gently sets you down on the hard, rocky land. His weapons return to his hands and stands in an offensive position. Shadows with sinister, glowing eyes encircle and trap you and your comrade. You waste no time in healing your right hand so that soon you could join Axel. 

The creatures of the darkness increases even more in numbers and it was beginning to feel as if you and Axel are outnumbered. Slithering closer to bring upon your doom, they leap to deal the final blow.

But Axel had a trick up his sleeve. Body submerged in flames, you sense heat radiating from the man and you shield your eyes from the intense glow. The cave is flooded with fire, scorching every being with the exception of you, unaffected by Axel's power.

Nothing but white light fills your vision, blinded by immense flames. When the light dies down, not a single creature was in sight. Axel is seen hunched and breathing heavily. Most of his strength was used to defeat the mass. He takes a seat next to you, and once your hand was completely healed, you didn't hesitate to treat any wounds present on Axel.

A small smile plays upon the man's lips, valuing the kindness you displayed. Hesitantly, the smile turns into a frown, conflicted if his feelings were genuine or copying the emotions his human self once experienced. 

" _Those_...are the Heartless." Axel catches his breath in between words.

You nod, fully understanding the appearance of your enemy. Terror chilled within your bones recollecting your fight with the fearsome creatures. Next time, you'll be much more prepared. 

Now that the Heartless were gone, you take the time to observe the cave. Candles illuminate the space with offerings surrounding a shrine at the end. It gave a sense of peace, for now. Who knows when the Heartless will return to finish what they started. 

"(X/N)..."

Axel grabs hold of your now treated hand and strips the teared glove. Your naked palm rests in his as he tenderly strokes your fingers. Numerous times you were told that a Nobody could never exhibit signs of affection. With your first time being introduced to the Flurry of Dancing Flames, you weren't sure how to react to his mysterious action.

"Axel, you don't have to worry! I'm healed!" You try to pull your hand away, but Axel tightens his grip to keep your hand in place.

"So, you don't remember anything at all." Axel whispers, keeping his gaze on your bare flesh. 

The vibe in the air turns somber. You wonder what is causing the sudden transition in Axel's attitude. "Y-Yeah..."

"Not even the times we shared?"

His mumbles become unclear, unable to catch the last sentence. "I'm sorry?"

"You think you could just brush me off like that? Wipe me away from your memory so easily?"

Anger rises within the red head and you were at a loss for words. Stunned, your wide orbs could only stare in disbelief. _What are you talking about?_ Were the words you desperately wanted to ask, but they stay trapped in your mind.

"You don't recall the way I held your hand like this..." Gloved fingers intertwine with yours to clasp your hand in an unusual fashion. What on earth was he doing. "Or how I cradled you when you were sad..." 

This time, those bright emeralds lock onto your astonished eyes. Slowly, he leans closer to erase the space between you and him. With his free hand, it nestles over your cheek. A thumb cascades over your gaping lips.

"I want to _help_ you remember."

Lips claim yours, your body growing weak. Uncertainty drives you to stay frozen while Axel presses himself closer. Gaining no reaction, he takes advantage of your standstill. Forced to lay on your back, Axel dominates the staggering affair. Both his hands tangle fingers around yours and tighten, getting lost in the endearing moment. 

What is it that Axel was trying to communicate? Happiness? Remorse? Emotions like these was never demonstrated by the members you've met so far. It's been nothing but brooding, displeasure or emotionless expressions.

Judging by Axel's touch and closeness...Is this _love_? You remember gazing through texts in the library to explore the meanings of various emotions. But how do you proceed?

The jumbling thoughts left you in disarray, overthinking your situation. With no affection returned, Axel lifts himself up to end the awkward kiss. Deeply, he stares into your eyes and wonders if what he's doing is right. It did at one point in time. But now, he wonders why there's a growing need to drown you in unnecessary tenderness. Wonders what's the questionable heat pulsing in between his legs.

But engrossed in compelling sentiment, Axel feels urged to continue. He slowly lowers his head, eyes on you as if reading your reaction. Will you stop him? No. Once his lips brush against your neck, you fidget, leaving you ticklish for the first time. But there was something daring about these actions. Often being told of what Nobody's are and aren't capable of, you desired to further dive into these newfound emotions. 

Does his human form know you from somewhere? If you were to accept Axel's intimacy, would it help recover your lost memories?

Swirling his tongue then sucking on your flesh, Axel plants little bruises on the crevice of your neck. He gains a surprised gasp while heat rises within your stomach. Getting a kick out of your moans, Axel lightly gnaws, now leaving darker blemishes on your skin.

The zipper of your coat is tugged downward. Hastily, Axel completely removes your jacket, all the while nipping at your neck. Your thin, black tank top, pants and boots were an obstacle, but he would have no trouble stripping your remaining garments, curious as to what lies underneath. Just as he's always been. 

Joining the heat, excitement dances across your belly when Axel turns his attention south. Grabbing the hem of your tank top, he rides the fabric up to uncover your breasts. Light kisses trail from your rising belly to the bottom of your chest. Having gone this far, Axel glances at your face, noticing your eyes fixated on the roof of the cave and unsteady breathing. Nervousness is what he gathers. But oddly enough, this is what he wants, and nothing is going to stop him until his hunger for you is sated. 

To enhance his touch, his gloves come off. Slender fingers smooth over your curves, then circle over a breast. The bare gentleness of Axel's eager touch increases your breathing. You yearn for more, but you were too shy or embarrassed to ask. You don't remember ever feeling this good...or satisfied ever since you were invited to the Organization. 

Warmth engulfs your other breast, a wet muscle flicking your nipple until its erect. A moan slips out, tossing and turning your head. Your knees buckled and Axel held you down from squirming vigorously. Enjoying your taste, he didn't want the moment to be ruined.

Axel didn't hesitate to give equal attention to your other breast while his hand has it's way with the other, kneading and rolling his thumb on your sensitive nub. 

Why doesn't Axel restrict his movements? Over and over he questions why he hasn't stopped. Why won't you stop him? If he doesn't, who knows how far he'll go...

Logic of a Nobody's true nature is negated and Axel tests the waters of his supposedly nonexistent emotions. He sits up to unzip his coat. Unlike the females, no black tank top is present, his naked chest exhibiting his lean, yet toned figure. 

Finally, your eyes tear away from the roof to anticipate Axel's next move. Thoughts race as you watch him unbuckle his pants. Your nervousness heightens, questioning why two Nobody's are performing an unusual act. 

You couldn't ignore curiosity eating you away. Watching as Axel lowers his pants to unsheath his hardened member, you absorb every little detail. With each passing minute spent with him, something new is discovered. You wonder what purpose will the extended appendage play. Especially the small amount of clear liquid spilling from the tip.

Impatient hands undo your pants next. The cloth is swiped off, leaving your legs to welcome the cool chill the cave offered. 

Hesitating, Axel matches your anxious stare, then proceeds to strip away the panties that shelter what he desires to set his eyes upon. Modesty was unknown to you, and when the undergarment is removed, your legs are spread for Axel to study your slit. _You're beautiful_ , but Axel keeps it to himself, concerned as to why such thoughts are composed within his mind. 

The fire between your thighs expand throughout your body, hoping that maybe your comrade could extinguish your strange desire. 

Axel could indulge in foreplay to unveil what turns you on and what makes you squeal. But his lust thirsts for something more.

Fisting his shaft, Axel positions himself at your entrance. Sighing, you bend your back upwards. The wet tip teases up and down your labia to slowly stretch and prepare you for what's to come. Wetness pools in your core when Axel inches his way in. 

Grunts fills your ears. There was something pleasing about his groans, awakening animalistic need inside you. 

With each mini thrust, your whimpers transition to gaping moans. It drove Axel wild. Patience was running thin as he pumps harder than ever. He grows arrogant, feeling your walls wet just for him. Not only that, but how you clenched with need, embracing his cock so snug and perfectly.

You claw at his shoulders, not exactly sure how to take the pain blended with pleasure. But Axel didn't mind, in fact, the sight of you, your moans reverberating the cave walls along with his slapping against your core. Why was this still happening...

The quick transition from slow and gentle to hard strokes provoked the heat to burn even more. The more Axel quickens his pace, the more you could feel yourself wanting to explode. You couldn't help but to wrap your legs along his waist, driving him even deeper to hit your cervix. 

He could feel you shuddering, crying out jumbled words. He wanted this moment to last longer, forever.

"A-Axel..."

You manage to whimper. Hearing you speak his name pushed him closer to release. You couldn't explain it, the pressure of the heat rising. Before you knew it, you're wetter than ever, muscles convulsing from sheer pleasure. 

As you orgasm, he couldn't hold it in much longer. Axel slows his pace to empty himself as white, hot seed fills your walls. Every pulse, every spurt... you could feel it.

Heavy breathing. The only noise coursing through the cave. 

Bright emeralds cautiously peek into your ovals. _What just happened_ , his and your thoughts flooded with questions. You stare back with mirrored uncertainty.

Axel slowly lowers himself, feeling weak, satisfied, confused. You could only lie under your jacket. Under the cold, hard ground. 

It doesn't make sense. Will it ever make sense?

Maybe all will be explained. But fear overcomes you. Terrified that the answers you seek may never be revealed at all.


	3. Fascination (Zexion)

Rest has been hard to come by lately. Completing missions was one of your escapes to distract yourself from the intimate moment with a certain member. Returning from your first mission with Axel not only left you searching for more to do, but you also spent hours and hours in the castle library. Born anew, you constantly wondered what activity did you and the fiery, young man partook in. But most importantly, what were you feeling...

You tried to grasp knowledge of the human heart and the various emotions a human experiences. After vigorous research, you came to the conclusion that you and Axel...had sex.

Learning that intercourse may result in pregnancy, it's a consequence you may face from your recent escapade. But what really left you worried was why Axel felt compelled to do what he did. It made you question the nature of Nobodies.

It was all too much for you to handle. As of right now, you've been distancing yourself from Axel, avoiding him as much as you can. Luckily for you, the task seemed easy as you haven't been seeing him roaming the castle halls as much. Could he be avoiding you as well...?

You decide to seek further answers from Nobodies who were known for studying the human heart. It may feel shameful, but it was better to talk about it then to be left in the dark.

Often, these Nobodies occupied the laboratory chamber. The closer you inch to the door, it slides open for you to shyly creep your way in. Immediately, your presence is noticed by the only man in the laboratory. His attention is torn away from a thick book to travel to you. The air grows tense. Just one pair of eyes...or eye was enough to set off your worries. Long, gray strands veil over the right side of the man's face while a half-lidded, aqua orb stares blankly at your direction.

Given your situation, who wouldn't be nervous? You wonder where the others could be. Nevertheless, you felt it was better to explain your issue with one Nobody.

You had to jog your memory a bit to recall the man's name. "Zex...Zexion, is it?"

Zexion calmly nods. "Correct, (X/N). What brings you here?"

Shyness is replaced with unease. How is it that the Organization members remember your name all too well.

"Well..." Filled with regret, you wanted to leave, forget that you ever thought of this decision. But ever so curious, you needed answers. "C-Can...Nobodies get...pregnant?" 

Earning a grimaced expression from The Cloaked Schemer, your gut churns."What would lead you to ask a ridiculous question? Have you been performing carnal activ-"

"No, no! I-I'm just curious!" You wave your hands. With your horrid secret, trust couldn't be bestowed upon _anyone_.

Zexion squints his eyes in suspicion. Your fidgety movement is observed, but Zexion decides to give you the benefit of the doubt. "To answer your question—no, they cannot. As a Nobody, our species lack the function to produce life. _Especially_ the emotion to engage in such a ludicrous act."

Mentally, you relax and release a subtle deep breath. "Ohh..."

The room grows quiet and you take that as a signal to leave the man alone to his studies. "T-Thanks, Zexion." And with that said, you head to the door.

But to the young scientist, the conversation wasn't over, his eyes watching you in disappointment. Something else in his empty chest calls for more than your _attention_. 

"But now..." Zexion trails you from behind. Standing in front of the exit, you wait for the door to slide open, but it doesn't budge. Worried, you turn your body to see that Zexion was only mere inches from you, his heat dancing across your space. "...You've piqued my curiosity. As you've always had."

_Always had?_

It startled you how quick Zexion was on his quiet feet. You almost jump, hitting the door behind your back. But his words repeat in your head. How long have you intrigued the younger man? 

"Even as a Nobody, why is it that I'm drawn to you..." His lips whisper in your ear.

Silky and smooth his voice was, sending electric currents up and down your spine. Loose strands of hair brush against your cheeks, down to your neck. It made your thighs clasp, slumping yourself from the lack of energy. There was something strange going on. Zexion was never this open and _close_ with you. Blank and emotionless expressions is what was always expected from the illusionist. 

But your thoughts are cut off when one hand is placed near your head, as if trapping you. With his teeth, Zexion bites the middle finger tip of his glove, pulling back his head for the cover to glide off. His grip on the glove is released, letting the fabric fall to the ground with a soft thump. The bare hand reaches for the lower zipper of your coat, pulling upwards. Reaching a certain point, Zexion tampers with the waist of your pants and dives the cold hand for his fingers to graze over your covered entrance. 

A complicated sigh escapes your lips. You needed to hold on to something, anything. The sealed door behind you wasn't much, but support was very much needed, slamming your palms against the barrier. 

Even with your clasped thighs, it didn't stop Zexion from reaching lower, stroking up and down your slit. The massage causes you to breathe mini pants, feeling yourself slump lower. But Zexion closes the distance to keep your body pinned to the door.

Two fingers locate and twirl around your clit as a loud moan claws at your throat. You bang the back of your head against the barrier and shut your eyes tight. 

Just as Zexion said, a Nobody lacks the emotion to take part in such an act. Then...what was he doing...?

"Z-Zexion..." His name quivers from your lips. Unsure weather you whimpered his name from terror or pleasure.

"Shhh..." Brushing strands of your hair aside, Zexion's lips stroke your ear, nulling anything you had to protest.

Following the man's orders, you're left muted, except for your low whines. Zexion was unleashing that familiar, heated sensation raging inside your belly. It burned in your chest, your abdomen, spreading down to your toes.

The fingers sweep your panty to the side as a middle diget prods in between your labia. 

"You're wet." Zexion tilts his head to get a good look at your trembling form.

For fear of what you may see, your eyes remain sealed. Was this a test to study a Nobody's reaction? Were you a chosen subject for the scientist to examine? Just like Axel did, why was Zexion dousing you with questionable affection?

Reading your troubled face, a smirk flashes upon his face and returns to his playful activity. Despite your locked thighs, slowly, your were giving in, letting them slack. Still, Zexion fought his way to pry his obstacle in order to give himself better access inside of you. An eager finger invades your sex, slithering to get a feel of your wet walls.

_Run_ , your mind screams, but you're trapped in enraptured defiance, tuning out reasoning. Your walls clench against the talons that explore and toy your channel, stroking deeper to completely enclose his whole diget inside you. 

You release an agonizing gasp, tearing open your eyes. Fatigued, you rest your forehead against the chest of your assailant.

"You're not fighting it." What should've been a hollow, unemotional tone, danger was perceived.

What could you do? Combat was still foreign to you. And compared to the deceiver, your experience was nothing like his.

The finger slithers out, dripping in your wetness. You could almost feel yourself sob in joy and disappointment from the withdrawn diget. Zexion holds out his finger, displaying the shame right in front of your eyes. Horror strikes you when a tongue gets a taste of the juices that cascades down. Satisfaction plays across his visage with a wicked grin.

Then, the finger is shoved into your view, dancing along your hesitant lips. You take it as Zexion wanting you to savor the moment with him. Deeming you had no choice, cautiously, you separate your lips. As the finger is forced in your mouth, you take in the unusual flavor. Zexion takes his time to stroke his middle finger in and out, scrutinizing your feeble form in fascination.

It was soothing, almost. Relaxing your lips upon the finger drenched in your saliva, your sex.

With quick motion, the finger takes its leave and you're left with confusion over the absence.

Staring into the ocean eyes was like getting lost in a dream. "Stay standing."

As if Zexion was authority, you do as you're told. When you take heed of his instruction, he gets on his knees to face directly at what's in between your thighs. Anxious as to what his next move might be, you keep your eyes stuck on the man below you. 

With both his hands, Zexion tugs at your pants until it reaches your knees. Bewildered by embarrassment, you wanted to hide yourself, but Zexion keeps your hands to your sides. Calm and patient eyes warn you to stay put, that glint of danger growing within. Your panty falls along with it, revealing all of you to the man. It took so much effort for you to swallow, your shame altering into fear.

Zexion hovers to your sex, tongue ready to get another taste of you. Nervously, you wait in anticipation.

With a few licks, a hot, wet appendage wriggles it's way to explore your entrance. All of control was lost when he found your clit, circling over and over.

Unable to contain yourself, your thighs tense and compress, leaving Zexion to dig his fingers into your skin to gain even more access. Your legs couldn't hold you up any longer, feeling your back slide across the door.

But a familiar thickness crawls it's way back into your sex, swirling for your juices to flow down. Like a spring, you back straightens from the prick. As if one finger was already enough, Zexion makes room for two, twisting and forcing its way inside. 

Haze shrouds your head, succumbing to the dizziness. Fingers curled and stroked at various tempos. Your spirit breaking.

Deliberately, he was shattering you.

The walls absorb your sobs, your whines as you reach your limit. Your form now hypersensitive to every lick and touch Zexion carried out. Even after your orgasm, he couldn't suppress his torture, sucking the silk that poured.

Banging and hard knocking could be heard through from the other side of the door. It was enough to put a stop to Zexion's act and stare wide eyed at the interruption. You slam a hand over your mumbling lips so that your whimpers stay confined in your throat. 

 

"Zexion! Why is this door locked?!" A high pitched roar questions the young man. 

Darting hasty eyes at Zexion, the word _'Vexen'_ is mouthed. Without any thought, you fix your pants to secure it over your hips. It was a race against time. Any minute now, Vexen could be using the Corridors of Darkness to travel inside the room.

A few more bangs strike the door.

"Answer me!"

To make it seem like innocent activity, like nothing has ever happened, Zexion stands at his full height and dresses his hand back into the black glove. Calm and collected as ever, no one would ever suspect the wicked intent.

Fear sent your heart wanting to rip through your chest, and once you were done fastening your pants, you twirl to the door. To your surprise, the door slides to the side, allowing you to exit.

Vexen raises his eyebrows at the sight of you, but you pay him no mind. Not a care was given of the reaction you received from the blonde scientist. All that mattered was that you leave the area. Running as far as your legs could go. Running anywhere as long as no eyes no longer laid upon you.


	4. Slumber (Marluxia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most favorite Organization XIII member! He's so handsome! I tried my best to capture Marly's personality in this chapter. Sorry in advance if it's not what you expect ^^; Also just wanna say thanks for the kudos!

Chatter and occasional laughter went from one ear to the other. Trying your best to go unnoticed in the Gray Room was a difficult task as you attracted the most attention in the room. You reeked of paranoia, shyly shuffling your way to hear news of your upcoming mission from Saïx.

"Days later and she's still useless." Larxene whispers to the few members in a haughty tone. 

As usual, you're given a brief sentence along with a piece of paper. Feeling all eyes on you, you leave the room as your anxiety heightens. Out of sight, you summon the Corridors of Darkness, ready to execute your mission alone...again.

Every day, you'd wonder why you continue to carry out missions in the dark. As weird as your encounters has been with select members, there was always yearning to have someone by your side. Reaching out to Xemnas to voice concerns was futile. As the Superior, it seems he had his own schedule to tend to. Frustration and neverending questions elevated within you.

The black portal transports you to a heavily forested area before disappearing into thin air. Furry animals disperse for safety in all directions, avoiding any danger you could possibly possess. Although you mean no harm, it felt as if a ton of bricks sat upon your chest. Visiting various worlds, you were always curious about the cute and fuzzy creatures that inhabited the environments. And why would heartless infest such innocent beings. 

Out of the many mammals that scattered, one stays, sniffing and shying it's way closer to you. On its four hoofs, a curious, young deer shoves its fear aside to gain knowledge of its visitor. 

You're rooted to the grassy earth, careful not to panic and scare away the deer. Slowly, you hold out your gloved fingers, inviting your possible acquaintance to come even closer. The tip of its black, sleek nose was only inches away and you couldn't help but to show elation, smile a wide, toothy grin.

_So close! ___

__Pointed ears perk, going on high alert. The deer straightens its neck, gleaming, black orbs locked on your background. In a matter of seconds, the mammal leaps into the bushes, sprinting deep into the wilderness._ _

__Confused annoyance drenched your face. Gazing at the empty spot where the deer once stood, you jump at the sounds of leaves and twigs crackling behind you._ _

__"What are _you_ doing here?" A monotonous, masculine voice seems to demand rather than ask. _ _

__Greeted by the same black attire, you go into a state of calm. Ruffles of pink hair sit atop the man's shoulders, sky blue eyes gleaming under the small rays of sunlight shining through the leaves high above._ _

__But what was his name again? Right when you thought you were getting better at remembering the members' names... Oh, that's right! It has to be Marluxia?_ _

__Scanning his bored and uninterested look, you take it that he's not the amiable type. Friendly conversation crosses out of your mind. But you could be asking Marluxia the same question. Unless..._ _

__"Ah! I-I must be in the wrong world..." You scratch your temple with a look of embarrassment. In a hurry, you take the mission brief out of your pocket to skim through your instructions._ _

__Marluxia turns his back to leave you in the clearing. "Hhn. No wonder you're always referred to as the _'useless one'_."_ _

__It struck a nerve. Memories of Larxene constantly berating you resurfaces. "I'm not useless! I just made a mistake, that's all."_ _

__"Too many to count." His voice becomes distant with each step he took away from you._ _

__There was a strong desire to prove yourself, yet again. Being in the same world as The Graceful Assassin, it shouldn't be a problem to demonstrate your power. Besides, the loneliness was killing you. So far, Marluxia hasn't exhibit any unusual signs of... fondness._ _

__You chase after the man, a faint smell of something pretty and sweet whirling through your nose the closer you trail behind him. "No, wait! Is it alright if I stay with you? I... I don't like to be alone."_ _

__"Are you implying you disobey orders?" Marluxia doesn't stop and keeps going in search for Heartless._ _

__Despite being an elegant and graceful, you found it difficult to keep up with his long strides as you jogged._ _

__"No! Of course not! I just think that two people is better than one. Gets the mission done faster!"_ _

__"I don't need your help."_ _

__His words stung, but a persistent one you were, failing to leave Marluxia. You weren't going to fight the heartless alone. What good is your power if you can't even use it on another, but yourself._ _

__That sweet aroma hits your nose again, realizing that Marluxia emitted the smell of flowers. You couldn't get enough of it, but you hid the fact that you enjoyed his natural scent._ _

__"Please..." You weakly croak, almost faltering from the delightful smell._ _

__It carried on for minutes, pestering the effeminate man. Until he stopped dead in his tracks as you mirror his action, wondering if he's finally going to let you tag along._ _

__The sharp end of Marluxia's weapon points directly at your chest. A scythe with the color palette of a flower is drawn swiftly._ _

__"Go." His dull tone now filled with threat._ _

__Marluxia's hostility had you paralyzed with fear, a bead of sweat dripping from your temple to your cheek. It was enough to convince you to turn away from your comrade. With nothing said, you take a step back. Eyeing the weapon, you gulp, imagining yourself being torn to shreds._ _

__Ready to summon the Corridors of Darkness, you pause after hearing a troubled sigh._ _

__"As each day passes, you only make it harder for me to stray away." Marluxia lowers his scythe._ _

__No longer was there annoyance in those blue pools. They depicted something you've seen before..._ _

__Longing?_ _

__" _They_ speak ill of you, but clearly, you're driven by passion. Your skill is nowhere near mine, and yet, I'm drawn to your familiar, yet, unforeseeable power."_ _

__Soft footfalls make their way toward you. Marluxia uttered gibberish you couldn't comprehend._ _

__"Ma-Marluxia?" But you're rooted to the ground._ _

__"I want to indulge in something I cannot understand."_ _

__"And...what's that?" You dared to ask. If only you hadn't. Either way, whether you opened your mouth or not, your well-being was in danger._ _

__The scythe vanishes into a flurry of rose petals, lifting his right hand to wave pink mist at your direction. The mist flows violently, swirling around your head._ _

__There was no time to act upon Marluxia's trick. All of a sudden, your body gives in, immediately shutting down. Sleep overwhelms you, stumbling clumsily on the grass. Too tired to ponder over your situation, your vision blurs, grows black._ _

__Your body drops, but it doesn't collide with the earth. Instead, Marluxia is by your side, cradling you in his arms. Gently, he lays you down on the soft grass._ _

__Unpleasant ideas infiltrate the man's thoughts. Thoughts of doing something he's desired to do ever since your arrival. But does he dare to do the unthinkable? With your peaceful, sleeping form, Marluxia couldn't pass up the glorious opportunity. He couldn't ignore the heat between his legs, further persuading his awful decision._ _

__In his eyes, you were weak, a bore, but upon further inspection, there was more to you. A power hidden within, waiting to be released. And Marluxia was drawn like a bee to honey._ _

__It had to be done. Carefully, he strips you until not a single piece of clothing covers your shivering frame._ _

__You reacted so deliciously to every touch, sending chills crawling down his spine. The guilt was there, but eventually it would come down to a decline._ _

__Wait._ _

__Guilt. Attraction. Desire._ _

__Feelings that a Nobody could never feel. But why were the feelings present? Because it's what his human form has experienced. Yes. That had to be it._ _

__He could've stopped at any moment, but his hands kept going, trembling with each touch to your body._ _

__His lips felt left out. Where to place them, he wonders. Marluxia hovers above, careful not to crush your smaller self._ _

__Peach lips press against yours, sighing from your soft skin. There was always arrogance in his strength, now, Marluxia felt weak. But it was... exhilarating. He had to test his limit, see how far he can go. Ecstacy was building up inside the further he went._ _

__Even with your motionless lips, fireworks sparked in Marluxia's stomach. His tongue snatched a taste, grazing over yours, stroking circles over the tip._ _

__The tightening in his pants became a hindrance. With a beautiful woman underneath him, it would be taken cared of._ _

__Just as he did with you, Marluxia removes his attire. Electrified pleasure rides with each fabric eliminated. You had to be dominated, stabilized._ _

__Too distracted by your bare body, the slight chill had no affect on the perpetrator. The forest granted enough warmth for your bodies to bask in._ _

__Marluxia returns to mount your body once again, heat radiating, transferring to you. Little coos leave your lips and it only makes him smirk. His ego is stroked, assuming your sleeping form enjoys the affection your body is receiving._ _

__Kisses douse your neck, making their way to your chest. Wet pecks find their way to your perky nipples, leaving little bite marks under your breasts. Each nip increased your breathing, whimpering incoherent mumbles. Occasionally, Marluxia gazed upon your slightly contorted face, before you went back to peacefully sleeping. Your expressions making him want to ravish you even more._ _

__Eventually, he travelled lower, and lower. Until his face was near your heat, legs spread wide and open for Marluxia to greedily stare. He buries his head between your thighs, hungry to get a taste of your sex. His wet muscle digs deeper, unable to contain the excitement expanding within. You juices seep as Marluxia laps between your folds, steady not to miss a single drop. His head turns as his tongue twists to lick every little bit of you._ _

__As Marluxia swipes over your clit, it looked as if you were on the verge of waking from your slumber. Your eyebrows knit, mouth ajar, breathes inconsistent._ _

__"Don't fret, (X/N), I'll be inside you soon enough." Marluxia promises with endearment._ _

__Your thighs are lifted, spread farther to give Marluxia the flexibility to have his way with you. He wonders how you'd take this in your wake, how you'll cry out his name. But for now, your muffled whimpers will suffice._ _

__Marluxia's appetite wasn't quiet quenched, but his cock throbbed, ached to be wrapped around your walls. He positions himself, squeezing your thighs to his hips._ _

__Kissing your entrance with the tip of his member, Marluxia took his time to tease you and himself. Admiring your hot and bothered state. What dreams play inside your head? Are you imagining him fucking you for hours and hours? Do you enjoy it? Of course you did. Why else are you softly moaning in pleasure._ _

__With a slight push to your drenched sex, Marluxia gasps. How long has it been since he's been inside another? Who knows, but to share this moment with you is an experience he will never forget._ _

__If he had a heart, it would burst from excitement. Marluxia thrusts his way in, his mind screaming to keep going, to fill every space. Naked bodies press together, sweat developing from Marluxia increasing his speed. Marluxia knew the extent of his sleeping powder-knowing fully well that all his movements won't be enough to stir you from your sleep._ _

__He pumps harder and harder, slamming unforgivably into your limitation. The little voice in his head reminding him that, for now, you're his and all his. Fucking you like it was his last day._ _

__No one knew. He can put you asleep again and again without you saying a word to any of the members._ _

__What was once elegance, Marluxia was losing himself in your sex. Disregarding the fact that you could be aching, Marluxia reads your erratic distress as pleasure. He drills his fingers into the earth, planting his face in the crook of your neck, holding on for his dear life._ _

__The friction of your walls brought Marluxia closer to his implosion. He had to make it last longer, but everything felt too damn amazing._ _

__The pleasure builds, and Marlixia releases himself, cum mixing with your silk, drowning your walls._ _

__As his high lingers, the pink-haired man pushes himself up to gaze at your tinted, red cheeks. Watching your contorted face returning to a calm. He could watch you for hours, just as he does without your knowing._ _

__He couldn't believe it. How he let himself spill inside you. But it's okay. It's not over. Marluxia can repeat it all over again._ _

__He smiles. Something unholy hidden behind that sweet grin. Marluxia lowers himself to cherish the little moment he has with you. Even with your lifeless form, he plants a false sense of affection in his head. You like...no... _loved_ the intimacy. And he couldn't wait for it all to happen again._ _

__It'll be his and your little secret._ _


	5. Offerings (Lexaeus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short (honestly having trouble thinking of ideas for the guards of Radiant Garden, aka Lexaeus and Xaldin ;A;)! 
> 
> This chapter contains fluff, no smut.

Groaning, you toss and turn, feeling soft, silky material underneath you. Dizziness strikes, but it doesn't stop you from fluttering your heavy eyes open. 

Looking to your left, then to your right to take in your surroundings. Slowly, you process the plain, gray walls as your room.

A sweet, flowery and familiar scent returns, filling your nose. It almost had you hazy, hoping that the aroma never leaves. 

Lifting yourself to sit on your bed, a couple of rose petals fall from your chest to the sheets. But how did you end up here? Where were you before any of this...

Oh, right.

It all started in the forest. With Marluxia, right? Then what? How did you get here? Was the mission successful? A failure? Did you get hurt? Obviously not. Not a single scratch or bandage was laid on you. 

Sliding your legs over the edge of your bed took way more energy than you anticipated. Muscles felt more relaxed than sore, screaming for you to lay back down. But you fought the grogginess, determined that a little bit of movement will get you back to your focus; to regain your heart.

Baby steps was all it took to get to your door, holding your forehead to alleviate the agony within. As your door slides open, you're surprised at the visitor standing, waiting. Like he knew the perfect time to arrive. It took a few seconds to process the body, tilting your neck to get a good view of the hard edges of his face.

"Hello, Lexaeus! What brings you here?" You reply sweetly.

Not only was his height daunting, but the stern, yet emotionless features Lexaeus presented had you on edge. Azure blues pierce your soul, causing you to stagger from the uncomfortable silence. Innocent facade fading into awkwardness.

After the strange stare down, Lexaeus reaches for his coat pocket. Your eyes flow to his movement, wondering what he could be rummaging for.

A giant fist is set into view, unraveling the fingers that blanketed over the surprise. Sitting in the center of Lexaeus's palm was a smooth, brown and orange colored cube, covered in clear, plastic wrapping.

He waits patiently for you to take the mysterious square from his hand as you stare with uncertainty.

"What is it?" You question, reaching for the gift.

But nothing is said and Lexaeus watches with silent amusement, taking interest in your wonder. Your question is disregarded, but you're too busy to notice the slight curve of his lips. The hardened cube won your attention, exploring your options as what to possibly do with the thing.

Alas, is was intriguing and quite cute to observe your curiosity, but missions weren't going to finish themselves. Lexaeus turns his large physique to head down the hall.

"It was always your favorite."

You hear the deep grunt of his tone, blinking multiple times to process his low sentence. 

"My what...?"

But after turning your head to Lexaeus's direction, he disappears in a cloud of black matter.

You're left with the odd shape in your hand. When travelling worlds, you remembered gazing through various shops filled with foods and sweets covered in the same clear wrapping. Is that what it could be? Figuring a piece of food lays on your hand, you uncover the contents and give it a quick smell. It smelled of sweet, sugar, something your nose couldn't get enough of.

You pop the cube into your mouth, salivating as soon as it hits your tongue. There was a hint of vanilla in the product, but all you could think about was indulging in more than one.

Muffling and humming satisfying sounds, your taste buds swoon over the candy. Now that you think about it...you haven't thanked the hefty man for delivering such a delightful treat. You'll be sure to give your thanks the next time you run into him.

-

Days go by, and you kept your promise, thanking Lexaeus when you had the chance. But, the gifts didn't end there.

Almost every encounter and each visit to your room, there he stood with something new in his hands. A toy, candies, or random trinkets from the different worlds. You weren't complaining. All the things he showered you with, you seemed happily fond of. As if he knew exactly what your interests were.

It didn't seem fair that Lexaeus offered meaningful gifts, while you exchange words of appreciation and no object. You felt obligated to at least do the same for him. If you were to present something, maybe it'll put an end to his gift-giving.

During your lonely Heartless slaying, you remembered to pick up something along the way. With no knowledge as to what Lexaeus's likes or dislikes may be, it was a struggle to figure out what to present to him. But you're determined he'll admire what you've done for him, at least. 

Passing through a village, you surrendered to the smell of freshly baked bread. Hopefully something Lexaeus can't turn down. 

Returning to the castle, it wasn't hard to miss the enormous man, sprinting toward him as if hunting down an ice-cream truck.

"Lexaeus!"

Stopping directly in front of him, you catch your breath. Hand on one knee, while the other holds the wrapped loaf of warm bread.

"Here! It may not be much, but I hope you like it!" You hand over your gift.

Lexaeus removes the item from your hands and stares down at it with his hard, unreadable expression. There was a long, uncomfortable pause, and you worried if you made the right decision in giving a plain gift such as...well, bread. You twiddle your fingers, mentally beating yourself up for even thinking Lexaeus would even remotely enjoy what you've brought to him.

Seconds seemed like an eternity, but Lexaeus captures your nervous eyes.

"Thanks."

Hope within you rises when you notice a half-smile. First time ever catching the man with a somewhat happy look. 

Lexaeus was ecstatic. Feelings of lifting you in the air and embracing you crosses his mind. But he couldn't break his character. He was a Nobody after all. He respects what you are...or what you once were. So he leaves it at that; with a simple smile. 

It was a relief. It may not have been an explosion of emotion, but you respond with an even bigger smile, something Lexaeus always took pleasure in seeing. 

He walks away to resume whatever schedule he had planned. And something in you itched to cease his generosity. You shout for him before he had the time to summon the Corridors of Darkness.

"Lexaeus, I appreciate all that you've done. But you don't have to keep bringing me gifts."

Getting accustomed to his common silence and emotionless features, you set yourself at ease. 

Assuming you'd receive another half-smile, Lexaeus pats you on the head this time. As usual, he doesn't exchange words. Instead, he nods.

You wonder if he'll acknowledge your request. The gift-giving was becoming overwhelming, although, it did brighten up your room a bit. It added a nice change from the boring, gray walls, to a pop of color here and there. 

Either way, you're happy with the bond that has unusually formed between the two of you.


	6. Experiment (Vexen / Zexion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let Vexen be alone on this one, so Zexion will have some fun with reader as well. Enjoy ~

Was it you, or did the castle seem to be a little more...blotchy?

What could've caused your vision to suddenly blur? Not only that, but the lack of strength in your legs left you wobbling your way to your room.

Could your condition have to do with your fatal battle with the Heartless during your recent mission? A close call it was, but you swore you healed yourself quickly after the fight.

Your wounds are sewn, no cuts or bruises visible, so what could possibly be the issue? 

While you had your usual encounter with the shadows, one particular Heartless caught your eye. In the shape of a mushroom, without knowing the details of your enemy, the Heartless emitted poisonous power. You thought you were doomed, but you stood victorious. Now, it seemed like your body is failing, despite your healing efforts.

In order to thoroughly inspect your status, you figured asking help from the scientists wouldn't do you harm. Although, you're still a little apprehensive about meeting with Zexion...

You stand in front of the laboratory chamber, debating on weather you should or shouldn't pay a visit. Black splotches fill your vision yet again, and it was enough to finalize your decision.

Taking a wobbly step forward, the door slides open. Admittedly, it was a relief to find the blonde Nobody alone in the room. Machinery parts and tools lay scattered across the table in a neat fashion. It didn't take long for your vision to fade in and out the longer you observed the area, while your breaths worsen and your hair sticks to your damp forehead.

Half-lidded, bright green orbs catch sight of your presence and form into worry. With Vexen's attention now on you, gradually, he makes his way to your stumbling frame.

"(X/N)-!"

Slender fingers grip your upper arms to keep you from tilting forward. 

"Vexen...I don't f-feel so good. Please... help me." You murmur weakly. 

Vexen guides you to a medical practice chair, lying you down on the soft plush. One eye squints, suspicion overlapping his face. 

"You're a healer, are you not?"

Muscles twitch from the sound of his words. "I've tried curing myself, but...I don't know why I feel this way."

A gloved hand covers your forehead, a few strands of your hair entwining with his fingers. Vexen takes his time to inspect your poor state. Hands are placed on various spots of your body, but you didn't even bother to question Vexen's methods. Your body ached to be restored, praying the scientist will have the answers to return you to normal.

You further explain yourself, explain your latest battle with an uncommon enemy. A few hums vibrate at Vexen's throat. "The likely cause are negative status effects. Being that your element is life, this should've been taken cared of the moment you cured yourself. You most likely haven't discovered your power's full potential, yet."

Embarrassment pokes at your stomach, flushed cheeks deepening to an even darker red. "I'm sorry, my first and only teacher wasn't very patient with me..."

Oddly finding comfort in Vexen's touch, he cups your cheek. Faith is what drove you to trust the blonde man. How unfortunate for you to mistaken the sinister smirk as an act of kindness... 

"Oh, (X/N), there's still much for you to learn. But, luckily for you, I can help."

"R-Really?! Please!"

One day, you'll learn how to cure status effects, but for now, all you cared about was getting rid of the irritating sickness. 

Vexen leaves your space, digging for the right tools in the many drawers. You relax yourself the best you could, closing your eyes to somewhat alleviate the tension and control your breathing.

"Zexion tells me that you experience an array of emotions." Sounds of rummaging through objects could be heard in the background.

You fidget, recalling your last encounter with the young scientist, and the odd questions you had asked him. "Uhm... yea. Every day. We all do, right?" Your voice cracks. 

Vexen hums with uncertainty, returning with tools that you weren't familiar with in his hands. 

"It's uncanny for a Nobody. But, I thought I'd... _dissect_ the issue. Dive deeper into the source."

Dissect? What was Vexen up to? The tone in his voice sent red flags. Sore, weak arms push up for you to get a peek at Vexen's intentions. But before you could get a good look, you're slammed back down on the chair. In a blur, your wrists are strapped to the arms of the chair. You wiggle your arms violently in a lousy attempt to escape your clutches, but your efforts only drained your energy. Looking above to detect your opposer, you widen your eyes in horror.

There _he_ was. Gray bangs cascading over a deep blue, right eye.

Zexion.

He greets you with a mocking smile, then strides to your legs. If you could speak, you would, but speech didn't want to cooperate.

With Vexen and Zexion standing next to each other, the two glance at one another and Vexen nods, silently communicating what you didn't understand.

The younger scientist starts at your boots and slides them off with ease. Then, he continues to the zipper of your pants and strips the bottoms off. Like it was deja vu. There was a flicker of fight left in you, but it wasn't enough to keep the man's hands at bay.

With your bottom half exposed, you clamp your thighs and demand to know what's going on. Feeling deceived, your face grows hot, tears forming at the edges of your eyes.

"You asked for my help, and I'm granting it." Vexen calmly replies. 

His gloved hand slips between your secured thighs. It takes a few seconds to succeed in gaining access to your sex, slipping a cold, hard object in your entrance. 

It was a losing battle. Poison still circulating within your body, the men taking advantage of your sick form. 

You clench your eyes tight from the cold sensation of the foreign object encased in your pussy.

Satisfied, Vexen takes a step back. A small piece of machinery in his right hand. He pushes the button. The object inside you responds, vibrating your walls vigorously.

Back is arched, bounded wrists twist and turn. Uncomfortable tremors shudder your inner being, stimulating your insides. Vexen in control.

The longer he kept the buzzing going, the more you could feel spontaneous heat gathering at your core. Tears threaten to pour down your cheeks, giving your all to hold what ever screamed for release. 

Right when you thought you were about to burst, the tremors disappear.

You couldn't keep yourself composed, breathing deeply and fluttering your eyes in relief.

Covered hands glide over your shoulders, snapping your eyes above. Caught up in your misery, you failed to realize Zexion's movement, returning behind the chair. 

Shouts and hostile words prepare to be heard, but Vexen pushes the button again. Screams echo the room, faintly traveling to the halls.

Pleasure forces it's way in, feeling yourself melt from the returning vibration. Again, you found yourself fighting that rising heat. 

"I see you're getting a sexual thrill out of this." Vexen could not be any more nonchalant about the situation.

In a strenuous position, your thought process was all jumbled up, struggling to find the right words to say. "N-No! I just don't understand why you're doing this!"

A chuckle briefly passes through his throat, amused.

The vibrator is turned off, catching you by surprise once more. Deeply concerned why you wanted - _yearned_ \- for release. But your troubles only persists. 

The buzzing comes back to haunt you. Bursts of fire burning at your abdomen. With each reoccurring vibration, your orgasm creeps closer and closer. But with perfect timing, Vexen teases you by denying what you desired. 

It felt like an endless cycle. An endless hell. You could feel your spirit deplete more and more. Life in the hands of another, no longer in control.

"Enough of that." Vexen communicates.

He empties out the egg-shaped object from your sex, covered in your slick. Not only was the vibrator wet, but a small puddle lies underneath your legs.

It was embarrassing, what the men could do, what you couldn't stop. You only pray it's the end, almost forgetting about the poison.

But your worries heighten when a zipper comes undone. Vexen tosses the bottom of his coat behind before climbing onto the chair, on top of you. You implore, whine, shout for the man to get off you, to leave you be. 

In order to restrain your rowdy behavior, Zexion holds you down. It was no use, fighting the men.

Vexen's eyes grow with wonder and he unleashes the erection being help back by thick fabric. There was no way you could look away. Everywhere you looked, it was either Zexion or Vexen taunting you with their smug look.

Your limp legs are spread apart. Patience is no longer held within the blonde man, thrusting his cock with one push, your damp pussy easing him in.

They enjoyed your cries, the pain they caused upon you. Listening in delight.

Vexen started out slow, taking in each and every pleasurable thrust. Then, he began to pick up pace, rocking your body back and fourth. 

You were disgusted. Cancelling out every grunt he made. Although it wasn't as easy as you thought it'd be. You toss your eyes up, accidentally meeting with Zexion's blues. If only you could wipe off that smirk. The same damnable smirk he had when he put his hands on you for the very first time. 

He slips his gloved middle finger down your wet mouth, exploring your sides, your tongue. A free hand unzips your coat zipper. Enough for Zexion to glide his hand under your tank top, under your bra, to toy with your breasts. Playing and having his way with your upper body. You almost choke on the diget as your head bobbed from Vexen's fucking. 

With so much unwanted stimulation, fingers rolling your nipples and Vexen crashing himself inside you, what was denied from you was coming faster than ever. 

Broken moans in between Zexion's fingers rip through your throat. Rippling pools of fire dance from your head to your toe, releasing yourself upon the chair. Your cum dripping from the edge.

Mumbles from both men echo into your ears, but you're unable to process the words as your energy was no more, robbed. Slowly, you were losing consciousness. Darkness taking over your vision.

Before the dark can completely take you away, you pick up Vexen's final words.

"You will always be my favorite little experiment."


End file.
